


Sono anni che ti aspetto

by key_fed



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Eurovision, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/key_fed/pseuds/key_fed
Summary: One-shot ispirata da una dichiarazione di Ermal fatta qualche giorno fa a "La Stampa" dopo il concerto ad Assago.Cito: "L'altra sera però mi ha lasciato senza parole. Nella notte dopo il concerto mi ha mandato un messaggio scritto quando ci siamo conosciuti che aveva finora tenuto in memoria"Ho fantasticato un po' sul contenuto di questo messaggio, ed ecco qua.Dal testo:"Non ti so spiegare cosa abbia significato per me condividere questa tua gioia immensa, so solo che sono tornato a casa e ho ripensato a una cosa che ho scritto la sera in cui ci siamo conosciuti. Credo non ci sia momento migliore per fartela leggere, se ti va."





	Sono anni che ti aspetto

Era stata la notte più bella della mia vita.  
Sentivo ancora l’adrenalina scorrere nel mio corpo.  
I miei muscoli erano intorpiditi, sapevo che il mattino seguente avrei faticato a muovermi, ma per adesso ciò che sentivo era solo eccitazione.  
Il forum d’Assago.  
Quante volte avevo fantasticato sul trovarmi la sopra, con la folla a cantare con me le mie canzoni.  
Un sogno, che peró a distanza di anni, fatica e sudore era diventato una meravigliosa realtà.  
Continuavo a guardare il soffitto della mia camera d’albergo, ticchettando con le dita sul materasso.  
Ero talmente carico di emozioni che non sarei mai riuscito a chiudere occhio.  
D’un tratto lo schermo del mio telefono silenzioso si illuminó.  
Non aveva smesso di squillare per un secondo quella sera, amici, parenti, colleghi, tutti avevano avuto una parola carina per me; ma erano le 5 di mattina, e mi chiedevo chi a quell’ora sentisse ancora il bisogno di dirmi qualcosa.

“Mi sembra di essere li accanto a te.  
Ti vedo guardare fisso il soffitto della tua stanza, ancora incredulo di ció che è successo questa notte. È tutto vero amico mio, sei entrato nel tempio dei grandi, e indovina? Io ero la, a vederti compiere questo passo gigantesco, perció se mai ti venisse il dubbio che sia stato solo un sogno, sappi che io saró qua ogni giorno della tua vita a ricordarti che era tutto vero.  
Non ti so spiegare cosa abbia significato per me condividere questa tua gioia immensa, so solo che sono tornato a casa e ho ripensato a una cosa che ho scritto la sera in cui ci siamo conosciuti. Credo non ci sia momento migliore per fartela leggere, se ti va. Fabri”

Fabrizio. Non poteva che essere lui a quell’ora. Condividevamo così tanto io e lui, comprese le nottate insonni.

“Fabri, certo.”  
Scrissi velocemente, curioso di cosa mai potesse aver scritto più di un anno fa.

La sua risposta non tardó ad arrivare.

“Sono appena rientrato a casa. Quante emozioni questa sera. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che due sconosciuti potessero avere così tante cose in comune?  
Non lo so perché ti scrivo Ermal, chissà, magari non premerò mai invio a questo messaggio, e resterà in memoria, come tutte le cose importanti, quelle che butti giù di getto, ma poi rileggendole sembrano troppo grandi per poter essere capite.  
Sapessi quante di queste grandi cose ho nella memoria del mio telefono, nella memoria del mio cuore.  
Eppure non lo so perché, è folle, ti conosco appena, ma sento che vorrei condividere ognuno di questi pensieri, ognuno di questi sogni con te.  
Non ho mai creduto ai colpi di fulmine Ermal, quelli sono per i sognatori, ma stasera, in quella stanza dove abbiamo parlato per ore, ho sentito una scarica dentro di me, ho capito che eri tu, che eri finalmente arrivato. E non parlo d’amore,  
o di passione, o di qualunque sentimento umano si possa provare.  
Io ho sentito molto di più.  
Voglio viverti Ermal, voglio cibarmi di emozioni con te, voglio passare notti insonni a scrivere canzoni insieme, voglio salire sui palchi più importanti della musica e voglio farlo con te al mio fianco. Lo so, è da pazzi vero?  
Magari dopo stasera non ci vedremo più, e ognuno avrà il suo percorso, ma i tuoi occhi Ermal, gli occhi di chi ne ha viste tante ma non ha paura di andare avanti, il tuo sorriso, pulito, sincero come quello di mio figlio, spero che tutto questo d’ora in avanti farà parte della mia quotidianità.”

Rimasi senza fiato.  
Le lacrime agli occhi e il cuore pronto a scoppiare. Troppe emozioni per una sola serata.

Cercai il nome di Fabrizio nella rubrica.  
Quel messaggio aveva aspettato un anno per essere letto, ma la mia risposta non avrebbe tardato così tanto.

Uno. Due. Tre squilli.

“Hey” la sua voce era calma e intesa come al solito

Rimasi in silenzio per un attimo. Tutte le parole che avevo in mente fino ad un secondo prima sembravano svanite.

“Dio Fabrì vuoi farmi morire” dissi piano e respirando a pieni polmoni per ritrovare un po’ di calma.

Lo sentì ridere dall’altra parte della cornetta.

“Di qualcosa Ermal o tutto questo sarà ancora più imbarazzante”

“Porca troia Fabrì, non so come sia possibile ma sta di fatto che un anno fa quando per me eri praticamente un estraneo, tu, a differenza mia avevi giá capito come sarebbe andata a finire” ero un fiume in piena  
“Perciò facciamo che tu resti fermo dove sei, io mi metto un paio di pantaloni e vengo da te, ovunque tu sia, e recuperiamo tutto quello che abbiamo perso”

“Non abbiamo perso nulla Ermal” rise, ma in quella risata sentivo la sua emozione

“Aspettami ok? Ti giuro che arrivo subito” dissi ormai col fiato spezzato dall’agitazione

“Ti ho aspettato per un anno, non vado da nessuna parte”


End file.
